Tropical Island of Tears?
by TotALLY15
Summary: Kirari has been in the music/movie producing business for 2 years now! She has learned and enjoyed her new career but also has faced some drama. In love with Hiroto-kun. She witnessed Aoi-chan confessing to him and fears the worst. Hiroto having a new girlfriend. A new love drama has brought them to an island where who will be Kirari's partner? Cloudy! Hiroto! HiroXkirari.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **How long has it been since I've been in this company...2 years already! 8 seasons...Just yesterday I improvised as a male to try to get to work along side SHIPS but was discovered as a female. Luckily...I STILL got to do it! Being an idol is wonderful and I enjoy every minute of it. So much has happened to me in the last 2 years that have impacted my life and have impacted my heart. Seiji Hiwatari was the one I was after at first, the prince of my dreams but a smack of reality name Kazama Hiroto came along and changed my views. He's cold to me and annoys the heck out of me but has a caring side...he's soft. He's real. I have liked him ever since that day he followed alongside to me and Seiji's date. I was holding his shirt so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. I want to tell him how I feel. Only one thing is stopping me, he has a girlfriend.

**PLEASE ENJOY MY NEW STORY ON ANOTHER TAKE OF HOW I PERSONALLY WANTED HIROTO TO CONFESS TO KIRARI OR VICE VERSA.**

Chapter 1: New Drama?!

_As I woke up that morning I looked around my room sleepily and blinked sleep away from my eyes. What day is it today?...AH work day! I sat up from my bed and checked the time. 9:30?! Ah I'm going to be late if I don't move it! "Naa-san!" The poor kitty jumped up at the cry of his name quickly getting sleep out of his system and looked to where his owner was calling him. "Naa?" He called, "Please get my clothes ready as I head for the bathroom!" With a gleam in his eye, Naa-san expertly layed out Kirari's clothes for the day and cleaned up her room. I head for the bathroom and quickly begin to brush my teeth. Director-san said he had a very important surprise he wanted to tell us today and I NEED to know. I look at myself in the mirror after washing my mouth and splash cold water in my face. My light brown hair and crystal blue eyes...I look just like my brother. Subaru. Not only that but I also look like my mother. She disappeared when I was young but had papa to take care of my brother and I. Meeting her again and not knowing who she was, was a real surprise and now haven't seen her since. "Naa-san!" This little cat has been by my side since I was a little girl and was truly like my mother hehe. "Na!" He quickly went inside and went to work with those magic paws of his. My hair was sparkling as today he tied it up in a side ponytail. "Arigato!" I smiled and gave him a hug. I quickly changed into my red-n-white striped sweater with my brown boyfriend jeans and strapped flats. Having and undershirt underneath of course. I ran downstairs and quickly gobbled down my breakfast as Papa laid out my favorite, pancakes! "Kirari I know you eat already like a person who has never seen food before but why are you in such a rush today?" He smiled and asked. "Mmmph!" I could only say and swallowed. "Papa director-san has a HUGE surprise waiting for us there today and I'm going to be late!" I stopped half way through my meal and get up. "I'm done! Jaa-ne" I headed out and quickly made my way down the street. "Kirari?" Kirari's father asked as he looked as his daughters half eaten plate of pancakes. "Are you okay?" He sighed and picked it up._

_I haven't been eating the way I used to these last few weeks...really I've been thinking about one thing that has just happened recently. Hiroto-kun has now been asked out by a girl. Not just ANY girl but THE girl. Aoi-chan. I saw this 2 weeks ago but remember it like it was yesterday. It was quiet and nobody was left in the studio or so I thought. I forgot my sweater and was coming back to retrieve it. The light in the studio room was still on and the door was cracked just a little bit. I wondered what was going on and peeked through a little. I saw Hiroto-kun standing there in front of Aoi-chan. "Aoi-chan what is it?" Hiroto-kun asked and Aoi was standing there clutching her hands fidgeting back and forth. She looked somewhat embarrassed but looked up to him and said, "H-Hiroto-kun I want to tell you something. Something important." Huh? Aoi-chan never looks this nervous, she is always cool and well collected. Hiroto looked surprised at her nervousness but nodded. "I...like you Hiroto." She said quietly and with a blush filled face looked up at him. I couldn't believe my eyes to what I just witnessed her. Aoi-chan likes Hiroto-kun?! I gasped and covered my mouth. I turned and ran away with tears in my eyes and Naa-san on my head. I made the door creak and didn't get to see Hiroto quickly come out and see who was at the door. I disappeared before I was caught. Now...Hiroto-kun might have a girlfriend. More than likely he does. _

_I rushed into the company building's door and rushed to the floor we were told to go on and opened the front door. I saw Seiji and Hiroto already sitting on the couch and I saw director-san in front of them. "Ah Kirari! So glad for you to join us. Here take a seat." I smiled and nodded then took a seat in between the two boys. "Hey Kirari-chan." Seiji smiled and flashed that kind smile. I smiled "Hey." "Little late there...Baka." The raven-haired boy next to me said teasingly and I just stuck out my tongue. That's most than I have ever been to him over the past few weeks. __I haven't really been able to make a conversation to Hiroto-kun after seeing what I did and averted his eyes a lot. It just brings up old memories. I can feel Hiroto-kun look at me questioningly but turns towards back to director-san. "Now that I have all of my stars, I don't know if you remember me saying this but I have a surprise in store for you guys." My eyes lit up and I lean forward. "As far as you know this company has been doing outstandingly well for the past 2 years or 8 seasons after Kirari-chan entered into this company as well as 4 years with SHIPS! What I have received new from our Manager was that he wanted to do another...film!" I stare in awe and start to smile, "Ehh? A movie director-san?!" "Hai Kirari-chan! He wanted to do a movie and most importantly he wanted Kirari to be the main female role!" I smile widely and get very excited knowing that the manager wanted me to be part of a movie but not just that...the lead female role?! "Director-san, what is the movie about?" I asked and he replied, " The title is called: "The Raging Ocean and Rain."You have done this genre before BUT since the fans enjoyed in so much we are making another love/drama movie. Your feelings are like the ocean and your tears are like the rain. That is the gist of the title. Also will this be a LOVE drama so there will be a male role out of the the male actors we have here. SHIPS, Arashi, and we are even bringing in Cloudy!" I stare at him as he said the name Cloudy...Arashi I can handle but cloudy? "Oi, isn't that guy not allowed to be around Kirari after what happened or almost happened?!" Hiroto-kun said suddenly and I look down. "Yea Director-san, remember the way he used to stalk Kirari-chan then try to do weird things to make her like him?" Seiji added and I swallowed. He would stalk me around and try these things on me that made me feel totally uncomfortable. Hiroto-kun was there...he helped me every time Cloudy would get too close to me. Hiroto-kun now probably has a girlfriend so why is he getting mad? It doesn't make any sense. "Is that so? I didn't hear about it but this is the cast manager selected for us and to top it off...neither me or Kumoi-san is going to pick. He is." I look up at that last part and said sadly but surely, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. That was only one time or a few but I will try to do my best and make a love drama that will shake all of Japan!" I smiled at director-san and he gives me a smile and a nod, "Thats what I like to hear Kirari-chan! By the way we are filming on an island we rented off of and leave the first thing tomorrow morning so pack well for the next 3 weeks, neh?" He gets up and leaves the room. An island?! We are actually filming on a remote island? I get excited but nervous at the same time. "Kirari-chan will you really be okay?" Seiji asks and I nod then get up and face them. "What happened was all in the past, I let go and forget. Sure I'll be nervous to the idea of possibly acting with him again but then again I might act with you guys too." I smile and he nods. "Still Kirari, I'm going to keep my eye on that Cloudy kid if he ever does anything to you again." Hiroto says almost with anger but I just look out of the window next to his face. Why would he want to protect me? He has a new girlfriend doesn't he?! I just can't look into his eyes. I close my eyes and say nonchalantly, "You don't have to do that H-hiroto-kun but thank you. I'll see you guys later!" I give a quick smile and leave the room. I stop in the hallway outside of the door. Why did I fumble on his name?! Ah I'm such an idiot that it's hard to even say his own name. I sighed and begin to make my way down towards my studio to rehearse the script I would be given at the island. Who will I act with? _

_*Meanwhile inside*_

_"Oi Seiji , Kirari seemed a bit...off right?" He asked his bestfriend who nodded. "Yeah she was and has been over these past few weeks. I hope she's alright." Hiroto nods and looks down at his palms. I have noticed that Kirari has been averting my eyes and trying to simplify our conversations but why would she do that?! Did I do anything that offended her in any way? Sure I tease her a lot but never would I bully her. Thinking back I could only remember the time before Aoi-chan confessed to me. She was fine before that, great even. Hmm...no she couldn't have been. I look up and walk towards the door. "Hmm? Hiro-kun?" I open the for but don't see her anymore. She couldn't have been...I shrug and walk back inside. Did she see? And more importantly...does she even know my answer?_

**_END Of chapter 1! I really hoped you liked it and check the next story out in Chapter 2 coming out soon! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Sand, the Sea, and male role?!**

_"Arigato Mina! (Thank you everyone!)" I said happily as I left the studio to head home. I can't believe I'm going to be part of this amazing yet scary production. I laugh nervously but smile, I haven't done a movie yet a love drama in about two years and can't wait to be filming again. The last time it was with...Hiroto-kun. "Sonata Love and Youth." I say quietly. Wait if this is a "love" drama will I have to...kiss someone?! I stop and start to shake. Sure I "kissed" in my last drama but this HAS to be for real this time. "Hehehe...I sure do hope my character is a shy girl!" I say to Naa-san and walk out of the doors of the building quickly. _

_I viewed the character plot with my producing helpers in my studio. "The Raging Ocean and Rain." I really liked the title of my movie. It has a lot of meaning behind it. My name will be: Sakura Ana and I will be 16 years old. Plot: My family was wealthy and sent me on a vacation to a remote island where I would be attending a Co-Ed boarding school. I am a shy clumsy girl that makes friends with another girl named : Hinamori Ayu who will bring out the fun spirit in me. She then meets a boy who teases her but becomes her rival. Boy name: Kitsumi Kashino. My family then experiences a flight accident on the way to where I was and with that I would become an orphan. I still attended school but live in a separate little house outside. I then walk by my favorite spot, the seaside, and stare out into the ocean. Ana was lonely and wanted to join her parents but right when she's about to jump off of a cliff she is stopped by Kashino who confesses his love for her despite always being mean. She realizes her true feelings for him and at the end...kiss. She doesn't die. He is her lighthouse to her ocean of tears. _

_"Awa! So dramatic!" I say suddenly and head home to pack up my things to make this plot become a reality._

_"Tadaima! (I'm home)" I say and am awaited with my favorite dinner on the table. "Welcome home Kirari! I made your favorite. I received a call from your director today and he told me your going to be going away for 3 weeks to be part of a new drama production." Papa says then places my plate infront of the chair I sat at. "Since this will be your last dinner meal with us please sit down and eat okay?" I smiled and said, "Sure Papa!" I sat down and in an instant I was eating my specially made meal. I stopped half way and begin to pick at my food. This drama is pretty serious here...the male role whoever he may be might just...actually be my boyfriend. The plot to me would make Hiroto-kun a perfect choice since pretty much all he does is tease me along with being kind and caring. Demo (but) he has already been in a drama with me. Who will my partner be? I stare into my food. "Earth to Kirari! Are you okay?" My grandmother says from across the table. "Huh? Oba-sama gumen..." I smile at her and eat the rest of my meal then head upstairs. _

_"Naa-san please allow me the favor!" I bow at him and he sighs. He swiftly begins to clean out my drawers and places a luggage roll on on my bed. At super human speed he places my clothing craftily and before I knew it I was set to head out that morning! "Naa-san your truly incredible you know that?" I smiled and lifted him up. "Hehehehe." I change into my pajamas and climb into bed not knowing what I'll face when the morning arrived. I have to wake up at 6:45 ish and be at our private jet facility before 7:30. With excitement still inside of my body I find it hard to fall asleep so I stare at the ceiling in my room. Male partner...I could be paired up with anyone really. Seiji-kun, Arashi-kun, Hiroto-kun, and...even Cloudy. The thought sends a chill up my spine. Cloudy the guy who would manipulate my words to paparazzi to make it seem that I like him. Who got one of my friend's career on the line...Hiroto-kun. He wouldn't stop there, he practically forced me to kiss him on time when we were alone and if it wasn't for Hiroto-kun being there in the opposite corner of the room, he would've got what he wanted. Unlike Arashi who just wanted to be with me because of some stupid promise I told him as a child, Cloudy has a dark mature mind. I would be okay with anyone else BUT Cloudy though...I wouldn't make a scene and complain. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head. _

_**Bzzzz! Bzzzz! **__Huh? I fumbled for my phone and flipped it open. H-hiroto-kun?! Why was he contacting me this late at night? I stare at the screen and it read: _

_**Hiroto: **__"Oi, Kirari...are you okay? You have been acting pretty off over these past few weeks and I wanted to know if you needed someone to talk to. I'm worried about you. What happened?" _

I stare at the words and they became blurry. Tears ran down my cheeks steadily. Why was he worried about me? Shouldn't he be worried about Aoi-chan?! Oh Hiroto-kun how I wish I could just forget about our sweet memories and see you as only a person I work with. I hiccup and lift my phone towards my heart, should I call him? If he really was worried should I just tell him why I have been feeling this way? No! It would indirectly confess my feelings towards him but if I don't reply he won't stop asking. I run my fingers over the keys...

"I'm okay Hiroto-kun, please don't worry about me. Have I been acting strange over these past few weeks? Haha sorry it must just be a bit of stress but don't worry about me, ne? :)"

_There...that should be good enough. I sigh and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I place my hand on my forehead and close my eyes. Why? Why are you- __**Bzzzz! Bzzzz! **__I quickly open my eyes again and look at my phone. _

_**Hiroto: **__"If your doing so well Kirari then why have you been avoided conversation? Or eye contact? If I ever did anything to offend you Kirari PLEASE let me know I'm so sorry. "_

_I gasp and cover my mouth with my free hand, so he HAS noticed. A few tears streaked down my face but close the phone. I can't handle this anymore, I'll talk to you soon Hiroto-kun. With that a few more tears glistened on my cheeks but slowly fell into a slumber. _

_"NAAAAA!" I was awaken with a Naa-san alarm clock and quickly sat up and fumbled out of bed. "Naa-san?! Nani?-" I was caught off with another wave and he then pointed to my luggage and smiled. "Ahh! That's right I'm leaving today!" I quickly got ready and let Naa-san swiftly perfect my bed head. This time he made two low pony tail braids down my hair and I look into the mirror. "Arigato Naa-san!" I got dressed into a red skirt with a loose striped no sleeve cami and a navy blue jacket. I looked into the mirror one last time and as I did so Naa-san saw and remade my hair. "Naa-san? What are you doing?" "Nanana na Naa." He jumped off and let me look again. He removed my braids that made a nice loose wave then added a headband but still keeping my bangs in my face. "Ahh! Kawaii!' I exclaimed and picked him up. "Thank you! " I then heard a honk infront of my house and quickly grabbed my luggage. _

_Papa and Oba-sama were waiting by the door and I quickly met them. "Kirari! Matte! Here." He gave me a peach to eat to the airport and I smiled and accepted it. "Thanks papa! I'll surely miss you and Oba-sama." I hugged each of them and headed through the front door with Naa-san on my head. "Sayonara!" I waved and was greeted by Kumoi-san opening the trunk of the van. "Ohayoo Kirari. Sleep well?" She asked and smiled and I nodded at her. She grabbed my stuff and placed it in the back of the van then closed the trunk door. "Let's go!" I said excitedly and climbed in. Hiroto-kun and Seiji-kun were already in the mid section of the van. Got in and climbed towards the back and clicked my seatbelt in place. "Ohayoo Kirari-chan!" Seiji-kun said as I bit into my peach. "Ohayoo, Mina!" I said happily and quickly finished my fruit. "Kirari, sleep well?" Hiroto-kun asked as he turned his head in my direction and I quickly looked down and nodded, "Yeah." I then looked out of then window where I saw his reflection. He looked down, shook his head and then looked out of his window. Hiroto-kun..._

_Arrived there at 7:25 and left at 7:35. A plane experience is always a happy joyous one for me since I only really travel by van. I happily looked out of the window and with it being a fancy jet, SHIPS had seats infront of me looking in my direction instead of turned forwards. Seiji-kun was feeding Kame-san on his lap and Hiroto-kun has his earphones in and was looking out of the window as well. I did glance over at him from time to time because of our awkward conversation we had last night and each time I did he would look at me. I then would blush and look away quickly but he kept his eyes on me for a while longer. "So anyways do you know which island we are going to be filming at?" I asked curiously and while Hiroto-kun took of his headphones, Seiji looked up and answered, "Hmm...I believe I heard the director say something like Ohaku? Hiro-kun do you know?" He looked at Hiroto-kun which replied, "It's pronounced Ahoiku. A private island that isn't even mapped on the internet. Only famous people know the where-a bouts of its location." "Ehh? So it's pronounced Aho-i-ku? Hehe" I asked and he nodded. I have to break the ice somehow..."Private island, so we really would be left alone huh?" Seiji-kun exaggerated and laughed. I smiled with him. "Say Hiroto-kun what song are you listening to?" I asked. I really need this awkwardness to subside and he looked at me. "Wanna come hear?" He asked and he really wanted me to this gaze. I nodded and smiled. Getting up I walk a few feet and he gave me one of his earbuds. We are REALLY close but at least we weren't looking at each other. I place it in my ear and listen for a few seconds. I nodded and said, "Oh I remember you and Seiji-kun doing this song! It's your-" I was stopped and the plane had some turbulence. "Ahh!" said as I tried to keep my footing and head back to my seat but trip anyways. I close my eyes as I waited for some impact but instead it was a soft landing. "Ore? Huh?" I slowly open my eyes and find that I landed on top of Hiroto-kun's lap?! I look at the arm that was around my shoulder and the hand that was under my knee. Ahh! This is too much. I began blushing furiously, "Kirari, are you oka-" "Hai! I quickly said and got up rushing over to my seat. I bring my knee to my chest and lay my head on it looking out of the window. I still continue to blush and look longingly at the clouds. Hiroto still looking at me with concerned eyes but looks away. Why can't she tell me?_

_We we got there soon after that and land on the island! I got my luggage and rolled it out onto the landing area and was instantly in awe. So many pretty flowers and plants! Flora and fauna every which way I looked. I then noticed a small school in the middle...ah the set! Away from the school I search and finally found it, the cliff. I place my hand to my lips and stroke them back and forth, I'll kiss someone there. My thoughts were interrupted with someone calling my name. "Kirari!" I look up and see Arashi-kun run up to me with open arms. "Oh how lovely and pretty you look!" I smile towards him and laugh awkwardly, "Haha its nice seeing you Arashi-kun." "Oi Arashi!" I looked over my shoulder and see Hiroto and Seiji-kun walk up and meet me. "Down boy. It's nice seeing you Arashi-kun." Seiji-kun smiled and I smiled too. "You two might as well just leave this place! Kirari is going to kiss ME at the end of this play!" He smirked. I smile awkwardly, "The male roles are determined by the Manager stupid! We probably have a better chance than you anyways but hey I have no idea what going to happen." Hiroto-kun exclaimed and Seiji-kun smiled then nodded. How do I get the feeling that there fighting over me? Haha...I also notice someone else approaching us. I gasp but don't say anything. Cloudy was here. "Hey, how are you Kirari?" He said smoothly flipping his dark hair away from his eyes. Hiroto-kun and Seiji-kun protectively head towards my direction and stand on either side of me. I clench my fist swallow and try to put on a smile, "C-cloudy-kun I'm ok-kay. How about yourself?" No, my voice is shaking a little but still put a nice smile on. "Well, doing well Kirari but there's one thing I would still grieve over..." He walks towards me and grabs my hand gently then kisses it, "not seeing your beautiful face." He looked up at me and I laugh uncomfortably quickly removing my hand. "Hey! Don't do that, I thought you would change Cloudy." Hiroto-kun angrily said. Cloudy just winked at me then left. Jeez...I looked down and smiled, "Thanks guys, I really thought he would be different now." I turn towards them and smile, "Let's go!" I quickly left with Naa-san and my luggage towards where the director and Kumoi-san was. Hiroto and Seiji sadly looked at each other but went right after Kirari. _

_"Alright! Now that we have everyone here we can go ahead and begin introductions." Director-san said as we sat at a table in a small room. "We brought you all here because as far as you know, we are filming a movie here. A drama/love film lead by Kirari-chan!" The small room clapped and I smiled. "Now there will be a male role but will be decided not through me but through Manager. How will we do that? Well I have an idea!" He pulled out a chart and began his idea. "Here we have a scene script monologue and to determine who is the male role...we will do it fairly. Each boy is going to act out the scene with Kirari and alongside with Manager, we will come to the concluding male role! And for the record, Arashi, NO hypnotism. We will confiscate your powers when you arrive at the set just to be fair." Arashi-kun nodded sadly then crossed his arms. "So, questions?" Director-san asked but no one said anything, "Alright! Lets do this people! Meet up at the set in 15 minutes." He left as did Kumoi-san. Someone then entered the room where we were...I couldn't believe my eyes...Aoi-chan?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lights, Camera, Action! **

Aoi-chan?! She enters to room and sits where Director-san sat at then greets us. "Konichiwa Mina!" She said happily and I smiled at her. "Aoi-chan! Your here!" I say excitedly but look down at my hands. "Haha your probably wondering why I came here. I'm actually going to play your bestfriend Kirari-chan. Ayu Hinamori!" She said and smiled. "Ehh? Hontoni? (Really?) that's great! Me and Aoi-chan are already friends so this is easy right?" I reply and and she nodded. I look down at my hands again but could help noticing out of the corner of my eye the way she was looking at Hiroto-kun. She was calm and really happy when she spoke to him. Could it be that they already are in that kind of relationship already? I sigh and get up, "Well director-san said to find the place in 15 minutes so I'm going to go ahead and start searching with Naa-san. I also heard that they will take my luggage back to the hotel so I need to find the people who will do that. See yah soon!" I quickly rushed out of the room with Naa-san on my head and we quickly try to find where we should begin searching. Hiroto then looks at the door Kirari just left and has a confused expression on his face. Kirari are you okay? Did you see what happened? Or rather...did you know my answer?

i rushed out into the sandy beach again with Naa-san and my luggage. I immediately begin to look for the people who are suppose to take it out to the hotel and spot then in a little golf cart looking vehicle. Ahh! There. I rolled my luggage and gave my belongings to a man who placed it in the back of the cart. "Arigato!" I say happily and make my way back to the set where I would act with these four guys. I would be happy with any of them really if it isn't Cloudy...Hiroto-kun would be my top choice for this. No not only because I have a crush on him but he does play the naughty boy tough type pretty well if I should say so myself. He teases me already so this should be cake to him. Mm...cake. Hehe my mouth begins drooling and I felt a little paw hit my cheek. "Huh? Oh haha sorry Naa-san I'm just really hungry that's all. Hehe" I walk inside and already see two sets carefully made in opposite rooms. 2 scenes but one only boy will make it to be my partner/rival/boyfriend. Wow...I wonder who will it be. I silently hum in my head and enter the room where director-san handed me my script for "The Raging Ocean and Rain." I quickly opened my script and then was told that we were going to shoot scenes 25 and 49. One of which being a mean scene and another being a romance scene. I start getting butterflies but quickly opened to the pages I needed to rehearse.

Scene 25: The Classroom/Hallway Scene

*Ana is looking out if the window in the back of the classroom with her head down and notices someone approaching her but doesn't move.*

**Hinamori Ayu: **Ana-chan are you okay? Look I know the first few days of school are rough but it'll get better okay? You got me and I will protect you! I'm your friend so you can trust me. Now just listen to me...

*Ana slowly lifts her head and slowly begins to pack her things as Ayu tells her her line.*

**Sakura Ana: **Hmm? What is it Ayu-chan?

*She looks at Ayu with a confused face but keeps packing her stuff.*

**Hinamori Ayu: **There is a mean boy Ana-chan. His name is Kitsumi Kashino and he is in classroom 2-B. He is popular but he can be quite cruel to newbies especially ones he's never seen before. He can also be kind of a flirt so watch out for that mean perverse guy okay?!

**Sakura Ana: **Haha don't worry about me Ayu-chan I'll be okay. Oyasumi!

*She quickly leaves the classroom 2-A and enters the hallway where she is confronted by the boy.*...

_"Kirari needed at the set please!" I wake up from the story in my mind and stand up quickly, "Hai! Gumenasai!" I rushed to where the first set was and opened the door. I then noticed the guys dressed in a high school male uniform and Aoi-chan in a girls high school uniform along with myself. I get up on set where I go over to where Aoi-chan was. "Break a leg Kirari!" She assures me then takes her position. I smile and get into my position with my head down at the back of the classroom. Thank you...Aoi-chan. _

_"Arashi-kun is first!" I notice him walking towards the set and to where he needed to go. Could he really do this? Hehe I smile and try to get into character. _

_"LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!" _

_The room in the classroom was dimming as the sunset upon the sea. This boarding school was hard and it looks like it only will get rougher...I place my head on the desk and look onto the sunset. I then notice someone approaching me. "Ana-chan are you okay? Look I know the first few days of school are rough but it'll get better okay? You got me and I will protect you! I'm your friend so you can trust me. Now just listen to me..." I heard Ayu-chan say and look up. "Hmm? What is it Ayu-chan? I slowly then begin to pack my belongings. "There is a mean boy Ana-chan. His name is Kitsumi Kasino and he is in classroom 2-B. He's pretty popular but can be quite cruel to newbies especially ones he's never seen before. He can also be kind of a flirt so watch out for that mean perverse guy okay?!" She warned and I turned to her. "Haha don't worry Ayu-chan I'll be okay. Oyasumi!" I quickly rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway. Ayu-chan giving a worried expressed sighs but then smiles, "Oyasumi." _

_"CUTO!" I heard the producers say, "Thats really good you guys! We won't have to keep repeating this scene over and over, well keep it! Now the hallways scene!" _

_Inside I'm really relieved we wouldn't have to repeat this scene 4 times but try to get ready for the hallway scene. Could Arashi-kun really do this? Hehe probably not. He's not that type of guy._

_"Take 1, starto!" _

_I walk down the darkened hallway slowly but steadily. I see a person at the end of the hallways but can't clearly see his face..."W-who is it? Are you lost?" I say shakily but the figure slowly approaches me. "Aren't children suppose to have a curfew already?" The voice said and he walked up into the light slowly. _

_"CUTO!" "Arashi there was no emotion in your lines, scrapped!" _

_While he was pleading for another chance I start to panic a little, no emotion? Well he is inexperienced in acting but oh well I'll get ready for cue. Smiling I take my position. _

_"Hiwatari Seiji is next!" I then noticed Seiji-kun enter through the door and onto the set. He gave a me a wave and then was gone. Could Seiji-kun really act like a delinquent too? The thought of him saying something mean triggers a small giggle. _

_"Take 1, starto!" _

_I walk down the darkened hallway slowly but steadily. I see a person at the end of the hallways but can't clearly see his face..."W-who is it? Are you lost?" I say shakily but the figure slowly approaches me. "Curfew is already past so shouldn't you be in bed kid?" He snickered menacingly and stepped into the light where he had a smirk on his face._

_"CUTO! Good Seiji! Though try not to sound like a parent okay?" Seiji-kun immediately began to laugh and nodded then headed towards the door but stopped to look at me. "Good job Kirari-chan!" He said then left. It thought he did pretty well for his usual personality but he did seem a bit like an annoyed mother or father haha. _

_"Cloudy-kun is next!" I saw Cloudy enter the set but before he went to his postion he winks and me. I chill went down my spine. He's creepy enough..._

_"Take 1, starto!" _

_I walk down the darkened hallway slowly but steadily. I see a person at the end of the hallways but can't clearly see his face..."W-who is it? Are you lost?" I say shakily but the figure slowly approaches me. "Lost? Aren't brats like you suppose to be in bed already? It is past curfew hmm..." He slowly walks up and gives me an evil grin that honestly looked real..._

_"CUTO!" Nice, pass!" Cloudy then bowed and left then room but before leaving he gave me another look over his shoulder. Please...not with Cloudy. _

_"Kazama Hiroto is next!" Hiroto-kun now entered the set but before walking over to his position, he gave me a "good luck" smile. I don't know whether or not things between us are that awkward anymore but I smiled and took my position _

_"Take 1, starto!" _

_I walk down the darkened hallway slowly but steadily. I see a person at the end of the hallways but can't clearly see his face..."W-who is it? Are you lost?" I say shakily but the figure slowly approaches me. "Oi, your quite late for someone who has a curfew kid. You get lost." He slowly came into the light with a naughty looking smirk and cold eyes. I was shocked at what I saw...wow he really could play the naughty-boy type quite well._

_"CUTO! Nice, pass!" Hiroto-kun then walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Why so shocked? Aren't you already used to me teasing you?" He stuck out his tongue and left. Even though he does tease me quite a lot, this time it actually looked like he WAS trying to get the role. Why would he do that? _

_"BREAK!" _

_I head over to where the others were and entered the room. I see Aoi-chan come up to me and say, "Wow Kirari good job!" I smiled and replied, "Thanks you too Aoi-chan!" Looking over I see Seiji-kun walking up to me, "Hey Kirari-chan, looks like my parent act wasn't delinquent enough haha. Director-san told me Manager thought my words actually sounded too grammatically correct and mature so looks like I'm scrapped." He started to laugh little and I smiled with him. "You did kind of remind me of my papa Seiji-kun but I thought you did great!" He smiled then walked over to where the drinks were. So there is only two people left in this contest and that is Hiroto-kun and...Cloudy. Nerves trickle down my spine and I begin to worry. What if Manager-sama picks Cloudy to become my partner? Will I be able to go through with it without having actual fear? Noticing my worried face, Hiroto-kun says to me gently, "Don't worry Kirari, I'll make sure to win this because haven't we done this before? We do know how to "flirt" now do we? Haha and besides...I am not letting Cloudy kiss you no matter what." I stare at him in amazement and begin to blush. I then look over at Aoi-chan and to my surprise she is happily talking to Kumoi-san. Does she not mind what Hiroto-kun is saying to me? I look back at Hiroto-kun, "Thank you Hiroto-kun I hope so too..." I look down and open my script to the scene I have to act with both the boys. I open the door and close it behind me as I head back to my dressing room. Hiroto-kun stood there I'm silence as he watched me leave the room...Kirari. _

_Scene 49: The Rooftop Scene. _

_*After finding out that her parents died before school began she rushes to the rooftop where she would meet Kashino there. He noticed her tearful face and asks her what's wrong. She's doesn't want to say so at first but sobbing she does. He comforts her and he tells her, "I will always be right here for you Ana. Whatever you need...I'll protect you no matter what." He looks into her eyes and wipes away her tears. He kisses her forehead. End. _

_"Ehh?! There's kissing here too?" Well it's the forehead but still. I clutch my skirt nervously but walk over to the set where I would act out my scene. It was a carefully designed set with realistic detailing of concrete and sky. With a little wind blowing in the room. Doing this outside would be difficult due to the wind. I see that Hiroto-kun and Cloudy are patiently waiting to be called to do this scene with me. Surely they know that they will have to kis- "Kirari! Positions please!" The intercom suddenly yells out and startled I reply, "H-hai!" I make my way at the bottom of the staircase leading to the door going to the rooftop "outside". _

_"Cloudy will go first!" I heard the intercom say but don't see him enter the set._

"Take 1, starto!"

Without any sense in the world I quickly head up the stairs not knowing where it would lead me but I know I just had to get away somehow! Father...mother...I need you! I opened the door and saw a beautiful sky but wasn't focused enough to realize it. Tears steadily pour down my face and I notice some else here too. "Ana-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?!" I see Cloudy walk infront of me and he leans in close to examines my face. "Kashino-kun! Gumen...nothing it's nothing." I turned away and looked down. How could this be nothing?! My parents just died. I broke down in a sob and cover my face with my hands. He comes over and says, "Ana...please." He looked like he was worried so I just had to let it out. "My parents...died." The last word struck me and I let out another sob. He takes my hand into his and hold my face with the other one. "I will always be right here for you Ana. Whatever you need...I'll protect you no matter what. He wiped away a tear and kissed the top of my forehead.

"_CUTO!" Next we have Hiroto! _

_Cloudy then releases me slowly and says, "Wow breath acting beautiful, you should come and teach me." I wipe away the left over tears and mumble, "Thanks." He slowly walks away and I watch him. Sighing I really hope Hiroto-kun could at least fake it to where I wouldn't have to act with this guy. I'm sorry Aoi-chan but if Hiroto-kun does get picked...I'm not going to say anything. I turned and got back into position._

_"Hiroto next!" I didn't see him but imagined him walking and laying down to watch the sky. I breathe in and breathe out this has to be my best performance yet. All those tears I cried with Cloudy..._

_"Take 1, Starto!"_

_Without any sense in the world I quickly head up the stairs not knowing where it would lead me but I know I just had to get away somehow! Father...Mother...I need you! I opened the door and saw a beautiful sky but wasn't focused enough to realize it. Tears steadily pour down my face and I notice some else here too. "Hey Ana, what wrong? Why are you crying?!" I see Hiroto-kun walk towards me and looks at me with worried eyes. "Kashino-kun! Gumen...nothing it's nothing.." I turned away and look down. This is how I've been to Hiroto-kun for so long...these tears are genuine. How could this be nothing?! My parents just died. I broke down into a sob and cover my face with my hands. Hiroto comes over and says softly, "Ana-chan...please." I turned and faced him. His face itself just brought up more tears. He truly looks like he's been wanting to say this for a long time. "My parents died..." I let out another sob and bend down toward the floor and covered my face. He kneels beside me and tenderly takes my hand into his and he takes the other one and wraps it gently around me pulling me towards him. We hugged and more tears came out. Hiroto-kun. "I will always be right here for you Ana. Whatever you need...I'll protect you no matter what." The last part he looked into my eyes as if telling me this personally. He wiped away a tear from my eyes and leans over to kiss my head. He kisses my head then does something else...after kissing my head he ever so gently kisses my cheek. My face turns red and I look up into his eyes. Hiroto-kun..._

_"C-CUTO!" _

_ Everyone in the room was speechlessness as was I. I get up and wipe myself but don't remember getting dirty. I then hear an applause from the intercom. "Hiroto-kun...you got the part!" My eyes widen and I stand there in awe. Hiroto-kun...is my partner now? I watch him approach me as I'm wiping my face and eyes clean for the second time. "Kirari, I know the script asked for one kiss but I thought it would be best if I you know...gave you another one." He looked down but then looked at me again. "Those tears...they were real weren't they?" I look up at him in shock, " Wait how did you know?" He smiles at me and says, "Your mother...my mother. We both had that emotional connection but another thing I noticed was that every time you looked at me, more tears came out. Is there something you want to tell me Kirari?" He looks worriedly at me and I knew from the bottom of my heart I had to tell him. "Meet me at my balcony at 7 okay? It's a long story...but um congrats! Your now my partner Hiroto-kun." I smiled at him. He smiled and says, "Sure and well I didn't want an idiot to be working that close to you, your special and too good for that.." He walked away and met up to join the others. I stood there and thought to myself wow...is Hiroto-kun truly concerned about me? And is Aoi-chan mad? I haven't seen her since before and wish I could just see her again. One thing I know for sure...I'm just going to have to confess to Hiroto-kun tonight. It's unavoidable now...what will I do? And where is Naa-san?! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Revenge of...who? **

_Never did I imagine myself acting with Hiroto-kun again. He either really wanted to do this with me OR he wants to protect me from Cloudy...speaking of which I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder where he's gone? I head over to the room where Manager and Director-san was. "Kirari! Beautiful performance as usual! We are saving that rooftop scene for the actual film!" Director-san told me as soon as I walked into the door. "Ah! Director-san, Arigato..." I say but blush a little still feeling the soft gentle touch of his mouth pressed to my cheek. "At first we weren't sure if Hiroto should even pass because the scene only asks for 1 kiss BUT playing as a delinquent, he broke the rules so more power to him!" He replied happily and went over to where Kumoi-san was. Sure Hiroto-kun did brake the rules but I wonder...why did he do it? Sighing I went over to where Seiji-kun was who looks to be eating something delicious. "Hey Seiji-kun whatcha doing?" He turns towards me in an instant and smiles but points at his mouth. Oh he is busy eating! I smiled and shake my head never mind. I walked over to where the drinks were and opened a water bottle from the table. I'm really going to have to tell Hiroto-kun that the reason why I've been avoided him was because I saw Aoi-chan confess to him?! It's already 4 and I really am getting second thoughts about all this. Maybe just maybe..._

_"Thank you for everyone's work! Good Job and I'll see you tomorrow!" The producing cast say before leaving. Phew now that's it's almost 5, I can go exploring the island with Naa-san! Speaking of which..where is he?! I start looking frantically calling out his name, "Naa-san?! Where are you?" I then see a figure at the end of the hallway quickly rush towards the other side. Naa-san? I walk towards where I saw the blue shadow and take a peek..."Naa nannananana!" I heard and immediately it breaks my heart. Something is happening to him! I run but see a truck drive away through a window hearing him call out in the distance. I run straight away from the hallway to the front and see the opening. Something falls on the floor but I don't care. I burst through the front door and the scorching sun hits the beachy sand. What am I going to do?! I run frantically to the truck of the kidnapper but get out runned easy. Dang it! I stop and catch my breath. Sweat starts dripping down my forehead and I look up ahead to the paths of the truck. I will get you back Naa-san I will! I start heading over back to where the studio was halfheartedly...I have to report this. I need him back before dark. I walk back to the front entrance but pause before going in, he is my cat and I need him back fast! I don't care if I end up getting lost, I need to find him! With new adrenaline and rage I start rushing over to the last scene where I saw the truck drive away. Naa-san! _

_Looking around I suddenly don't see her. "I know I just saw her a little while ago but where is Kirari-chan?" Seiji-kun asked himself and got up. "Huh? Kirari? I thought I just saw her leave the set." "Are you sure Hiro-kun? I could've sworn I heard her calling out somewhere? Did you?" Hiroto-kun stops and thinks for a second. "Yah...I could've sworn I just...did." Hiroto looks over his shoulder towards the door and stares. "Should we go Seiji?" He turns back and looks at him. "Yah, let's." The two boys get up and leave the room to find where Kirari was last heard. What is that idiot doing? I can't find her. "Kirari!" No answer..."Kirari-chan!"...no answer. We go down the second hallway leading to the back exit then we see something on the floor. "Oi, Seiji look! Here are hair ties with bows on them." Hiroto said while picking them up. "Kirari was wearing this on set." She dropped these or did she? "Hey Hiro-kun speaking of which where is Naa-san?" Seiji-kun asked suddenly. "He's always with Kirari-chan." Hiroto-kun turned around and looked at him, "Hey your right...Naa-san!" The two guys started calling out the kitty's and the owners name. Rushing there way through the hallways frantically looking for their friend Hiroto-kun says, "Oi, maybe they went back to the hotel neh? It's unlike them to disappear suddenly though...wait where's Cloudy?!" Hiroto gives Seiji a frantic look and Seiji does the same. "Naa?!" A little kitty then said through a closet door. Huh? Hiroto opened it and Naa-san came jumping out. "Naa-san? Where's Kirari?!" The kitty gave us a sad look. Seiji and I both looked at each other. "Oh no...it's a trap!" They both said in unison._

_"Naa-san?" I say frantically between breaths as I followed the truck along the side if the shoreline. I'm such an idiot! Leaving him by himself while I perform...why couldn't Ana have a cat?! Tears start forming in my eyes from the thought of losing my pet and from the sand that's kicking up in my face. I should've just let them know back at the studio because really more is better than 1. I start to slow down as fatigue started to set in but I don't quit, I just HAVE to find him! "Yosh! I'm coming for you Naa-san!" I start picking up my pace but then notice the setting sun. Oh no...it's going to be 5:30 pretty soon so I need to find him before dark! Gumen Hiroto-kun...but I can't just leave Naa-san alone with a stranger. I then see the truck pull up in an abandoned auditorium...what are they doing? I see a person leave the truck and open the trunk but I'm too far to be able to see his face. I hid behind the brush and I make my way closer to where I see the kidnapper walk inside. The dense forestry is messing up my view so I just make my way through it as far as I could go. Kicking, jumping over, and moving away from possibly dangerous things are difficult to miss but I do my best. There I see a river lie crossing my path to where I needed to go. I quickly scan a way to get across and there I saw it, rocks! "Ah! I'll just leap from rock to rock but...it's slippery. I must be careful!" Stepping away from my covering I make my way towards the river at the starting point. I can do this. "Here I go!" I step on rock 1 then rock 2, Ha this is easy! Smiling I leap from rock to rock but as I almost make it across the river a surge swarmed around my ankles and I fell...hard. "Yah!" Splash! "Ouch! My leg? Warm?..." I look down and see red dripping down from my knee. Dang it, I scraped and may have possibly dislocated it. I...I can't give up now! I'm SO close! "Mmmph! O-ow, get up Kirari...get up!" I stand to my feet feeling pain shoot up my leg but I land on the grass and start running. I don't know where I got this unusual strength from to keep going but my pet is out there, I need him. "Ahh! There it is!" I step away from the clearing and see the abandoned auditorium most likely used as a set from old films. I'm coming Naa-san, hold on. _

_I shuffle my way towards the entrance where I found it unusually opened...this is it. I open the door and walk inside welcomed by a cold gust of wind. It's freezing in here. I cross my arms and try to make my way to where I see light. I'm in a long hallway...the lit door is at the end of it. It's creepy here..."N-Naa-san? Nani?" I approach the door and hesitate as I reach towards the knob. Here I go...I'm here Naa-san. I'm blinded by the welcoming light as I step in the room. My eyes take a while to adjust but when they do I realize I'm in an old set used from what it looks like, a thriller movie. "Naa-san!" I call out and start to look again. I see a car, a car used from the infamous "car scene with a killer infront of it while a couple make out" movie scene. I walk around some more when all of the sudden I heard..." I knew that you'd show up...Kirari." said a voice say from which ever way and I turned around immediately. Who's there?! "Hello?! Who are you and why did you take my cat?" I call out to where the voice was. I then see something ing he darkness come straight at me but it looks shockingly familiar...what?! It lands infront of me but it's a cat doll that looks like Naa-san. "Naa! Nananana!" The little Naa-san look-alike doll said and I cover my mouth...that's not Naa-san?! "What?...I...where is my cat?!" I cry out and pick up the doll with tears in my eyes. "How'd you get this sound?!" I call out and a figure then approached me. I squinted my teary eyes and make out the blurry person...Cloudy. I look in horror at the sneering person who has their hand on their hip and dark blue hair swept across their face. "Surprised?" He said and walks over to me. I immediately start backing away from him keeping a safe distance while my heart starts beating rapidly. What is he doing? "Naa-san isn't here as you may see but that's not why I came here Kirari." He starts walking closer to me but the more I want to get away the more scared I get and can't move. "If I can't kiss you in the movie, I AM going to kiss you here...right now." My legs seem frozen and I start to shake nonstop. He doesn't have Naa-san, he doesn't have the role, but what he does have was...me. Alone. "Don't look so afraid Kirari...I really like you and always wanted to do this. I know it sounds really strange but I can't help myself. Your gorgeous you see? I don't think I can stop myself unless I finally get what I want. That...and that is you." He comes close to me and grabs my wrist. "Ah!" He then pulls me towards a wall and pins me with one wrist above my head and the other hand on my shoulder. I'm...stuck. I can't move...I can't get away! I close my eyes and try to escape his grasp. "Cloudy-kun! What are you?!-" He stops my words and put his hand from my shoulder to my mouth to silence my words. "Do I need to add restraints Kirari?" He says coolly and uncovers it. "C-cloudy-kun...you don't want to do this. I know you don't." He looks at my confused but ignores me. "The cloudy I used to see never would've done this to me EVER if anything, he would protect me. Do this to me and you will regret this for the rest of your life. We can talk this out." I pleaded with tears in my eyes as I looked to find some sympathy from him...but find none. "Don't worry Kirari-chan it will be over before you know it.' He smiled and leaned in to kiss my head first. I gasp and clench my teeth. He puts one hand on my waist while keeping me pinned. He lips then moved from my head, to my cheek...this is too much! Someone...anyone...HELP ME! I started crying. _

_"KIRARI!" I heard a voice yell from across the room and Cloudy stopped. He still kept me pinned but looked away from me to the voice where I heard the call. "Who's there!? Come out coward!" He yelled. I then see two boys run towards where Cloudy and I were. "Kirari!" "Kirari-chan!" Hiroto...Seiji. I start crying out "Hiroto-kun! Seiji-kun! Help me! Help me plea-" I am silenced again with Cloudy's hand and he lets out an angered groan. "Can't you two ever give me a break?!" Hiroto and Seiji rush towards us and stops. "Let her go, Cloudy!" Hiroto-kun says, "Or else...". He gives a threatening look at him but then looks towards me. I stare at him with a scared face and he begins to clench his fist. "What did you do to her Cloudy?! Look she's scared! You monster..." Cloudy then looks at me and I give him the same tearful face. He lightens up on his grip but doesn't let go. "She's mine Hiroto...mine!" Hiroto then steps forward and says, "What are you 5?! She isn't some shiny prize you can get from a cereal cloudy! Let her go, you've done enough already..." Seiji steps forward, "Yeah Cloudy, she isn't something you can just keep and misuse like that, let her GO." Hiroto-kun...Seiji-kun. I start to steadily let down tears and struggle again for the last time. Ah! I'm free! I rush over to them and am greeted with open arms from both of them. "Hiroto-kun! Seiji-kun!" They hugged me gently then glanced at Cloudy who had a surprised look on his face. "Fine! Whatever..." He then turns around and starts heading toward the exit then vanishes. I stay inside their arms for a while longer then Seiji-kun steps back letting me lean against Hiroto-kun. "Hiro-kun we should tell Director and Kumoi-san right away. He is no longer welcomed anywhere near Kirari-chan or even anywhere near the idol world." Hiroto-kun replies, "Hai. Right away. Should we call authorities? Did he you know...try anything on you Kirari?" I shook my head but still lean my head on his chest. "Okay well...we should get out of here. We can talk about this later on. Naa-san is safe by the way . Are you okay Kirari?" Still shaking I still struggle to answer so he did what he thought was right to do...he lifted me up and let me lean against him. I bring my hand over my mouth and close my eyes. We walked out of that place but all I felt was Hiroto-kun gently carry me away as I felt the gentle sway of my body against his. I'm okay. I'm okay. _

_We exit the auditorium and up ahead Seiji gets into a cart used by the hotel people on the island. They must have borrowed it following my footsteps to where I was...then found. Still in Hiroto-kun's arms he walks to the back and lays me at the back of the cart then glances carefully for any injury. "Kirari...your knee." Ah I almost forgot about my incident at the river. I now remember the pain and it surges up my leg. "I fell at a river while trying to jump across stones to get to the other side. It's just scraped." He pulls out a first aid kit and carefully removes my knee high socks. I start to blush but stay quiet. "I don't know Kirari, it looks swollen to me. Let me do what I can if I have your permission." He tells me and I nod. He gets to work...he cleaned, wrapped, and bandaged my wound. "A-Arigato Hiroto-kun. For everything. You guys...thank you." Seiji then turned around and placed a hand on my shoulder, "We will always have your back Kirari-chan. You can always count on us." He gently said and then removed his hand. "I'll stay back here Seiji and watch Kirari, she has in injury." Seiji then nods and starats the cart. Feeling the motor and the ignition of the cart feels nice against my back as we ride away. I start feeling dizzy and wipe my head for sweat even if it's already 6:48, almost 7. "Huh? Why are you hot? It's already dark out." He places the back of his hand to my cheek and then removes it. "Your burning up Kirari. Looks like your heat exhausted." He then grabbed a wet towel from a cooler ,ringed it, and placed it on my head. "I'm fine...just a l-little tireeeed." My eyes start to droop but I keep awake. "Here, lay your head on my lap...Kirari." He looks away from me looking somewhat shy and who could blame him...my head on his lap?! "Are you sure Hiroto-kun?" He nods then looks at me. I then move closer to him and lay my head on his lap. Whenever I look up I can see his neck, chin, and face but when I turn, I only see the truck. "I'm sorry..." I say quietly and he looks at me suddenly. "For what?" I shift my position."Well...one for trusting Cloudy. I should've listened to you and Seiji, he's...yah. And two for not telling you what I have been wanting to tell you Hiroto-kun." I look up at him and he does the same to me. "You can tell me anytime you'd like...even now but I understand. He's a creep! We told you now didn't we Seiji?!" He turns to Seiji, "Yah well it's okay...Kirari-chan knows now." I nod then close my eyes. "I'll tell you soon...okay Hiroto-kun?" I say the next part in a lower voice, "This is a private thing..." I open my eyes and met his gaze and he nods. "Just feel well Kirari...that's what you need to focus on right now. This may have been a shock to you. You didn't know...and we may have to post pone this drama to next week. I'll let Director-san know." I sigh and nod. I didn't know what happened after that but I closed my eyes and started to me fall asleep on his lap...though I could've sworn I felt hands stoke my hair gently. _

_We make it back to the set soon and I start to wake up from his lap. "Huh?...where are-" "KIRARI-CHAN!" I heard Director-san say as he rushed up to the cart where we just parked outside of the set. "Are you okay? What happened? Your leg..." Kumoi-san said right afterwards in a voice I never heard her use, worried. "We will tell you all what happened but first help Kirari get to her hotel room and we will all talk in there, right Kirari?" Hiroto-kun said and I nodded. Both the Director and Kumoi-san got into the cart and took over the wheel while Seiji-kun came to where me and Hiroto-kun were. "Kirari-chan...your going to be okay." He smiled and I did the same. _

_We arrived at the hotel at 7:15 where I was helped from the back from both Hiroto and Seiji as they gave me both their shoulder to lean on. My floor was on the 6th floor so elevator would be the ideal way. We head over to it and get inside. "We need to hurry...I hope you really are okay Kirari." Director-san said. We arrive at the door of my hotel room and Kumoi-san knocked on it. Huh? Is someone in there? It opened and I saw Naa-san on the handle bar. "Naa-san!" I say happily. "Naa!" He smiled back and opened the door wide to let me in. The boys laid me on the bed where I sat up and took off my shoes. "Ow! Ah.." I mumble but do it anyways. "Now that were all here...you tell me what happened!" Director-san said to me and SHIPS who looked at each other. "Kirari-chan couldn't find Naa-san so she went to look for him after the scene." Seiji started and I finished, "I heard him cry so I rushed to find but a truck leave with him and a person but I couldn't tell who. I ran all the way and stalked the truck"s trail. I then encountered a river where I jumped across the rocks but the surge knocked me over and I landed on my knee. I kept going anyways where I finally found it and went inside. With it being abandoned I was spooked to find old movie props then I was met by someone. Cloudy faked the kidnapping to get what he wanted..." I paused and looked away from their gaze, "he then pinned me against the wall and started to k-kiss my face forcefully but not my mouth. He was about to then they showed up and saved me from him. Cloudy then disappeared...I don't know where he went." I stopped and it was silent for a while. "That jerk!" Director-san then said, "May he never see you again! Though we can't file a lawsuit, you will be safe from him and from anyone who looks suspicious Kirari...I'm sorry for not taking it seriously before." He looked down sadly but I say, "You didn't know okay? It's okay, at least he didn't steal me or anything like that but...yah I'm sorry too. I should've told you from the beginning." Tears start flowing down my face and I felt a squeeze on my shoulder. "Now she might have a dislocated knee plus heat exhaustion so if I have permission, let me come every few hours to check her condition." Hiroto-kun ask both Director-san and myself. Surprised I looked over at Director-san who said, "it's up to her Hiroto." I looked at him and he did so to me. "Sure, thank you." I smiled and let director-san know, "I know I can always trust them so please let him." Director-san nodded and so did Kumoi-san. "Now, the drama will have to be postponed into next week or so because of your condition right now so please just focus on getting better Kirari." Kumoi-san said and I nodded. They left my room and left me with the boys. "I just wanted to say, thank you so much for earlier guys...I don't know what he w-wouldve d-done to m-me but-" my voice starts shaking and I stop. "You don't have to apologize Kirari-chan, just please get better okay? We will always protect you no matter what, neh?" Seiji smiled and stroked my arm. I nodded and smiled. "Well I'll check on you in a few hours before bed okay? I need to change your bandage after you shower and stuff." Hiroto-kun said then heads towards the door, "Let's go Seiji!" And then they were gone. I turned to Naa-san who was on my bed next to me and stroke his fur. Thank God...I'm safe and Naa-san is safe. _

_**End of Chapter 4...to be continued. **__ (Chapter 5! Soon!),__** thanks for reading! No copywriter intended I do not own any of this. This is just my story with my favorite anime. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Confession?!**

_A few days have passed since my encounter with Cloudy and my incident. Remembering it.. is like a nightmare. Just like he said, Hiroto-kun has been taking care of me as well as keeping me company sometimes when he had time. Naa-san would cook me all my favorite kind of foods as well as taking up the "papa and mama" role. Hehe yes in a fancy hotel like this one there is kitchen in every room. Now that's what I'm talking about! It's Thursday and I in my pjs sit in my wheel chair looking out towards the beautiful scenery. Turns out I did dislocate my knee and since I ran right afterwards, it got a lot worst and now well...I'm sitting in my treatment. I look at my phone to check the time: 11:30. It's almost lunch time and I'm starting to get hungry. Grgagrgrg! Hehe okay I'm starving. I turn around and roll my way towards the side of the bed. Okay...here I go. "Ah...argh...ah!" There I did it. It's now a struggle just to get into my own bed. I sigh as I pull the blankets from my bed and adjust the pillows. __**Knock knock knock! **__Hmm? I turn towards the door where I saw Naa-san walk up to it. "Naa?" He asked, "It's me." Ah Hiroto-kun! With an opened door he walks inside and I then noticed a bag in his hand. "Ah Arigato Naa-san." The kitty then nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Hiroto-kun then walked over to my bed and helped me adjust the covers and the pillows. "How are you Kirari?" He asked softly and I replied, "Well I have been feeling the pain and as you can see I'm now "in treatment" but as far as my spirits I feel great! Hehe" I smiled at him but all he did was look at me back...almost in awe. "Hmm...what is it Hiroto-kun?" I asked and as I did he sits down on a chair next to my side of the bed. He placed his head on his hands while putting his elbows his knees. "Your...amazing Kirari." He said and I now could just look at him. "Even though you risked your own safety from the hands of someone at the time you didn't know, you kept going and never gave up no matter what. Though you may not have the muscle strength", he flexed and I giggled, "Getting up even when injured and entering the building to find your loved one...it's just astonishing really. By yourself...you were and are brave Kirari." I blushed at him then smiled but looked down , "If anyone was in danger from someone and I don't care who it is, I will come and help them. Even if it was you Hiroto-kun, I would come in a heartbeat. No matter what happens to me, I will try my best." I then make a fist and lightly punch his shoulder, "I have a little bit of strength hehe but more of a fighter's spirit than body." I smiled at him and he did so too, "Amazing..." I blushed a little and look down again. I then noticed the bag he brought in. "Ah Hiroto-kun what do you have there?" I asked and he lights up, "Oh that's right!" He picks up the bag and placed it on my lap. "These are gifts I got you so here..." He looks away but I stay and look at the bag. Smiling I opened it and pull out its contents, a slightly oversized navy blue sweater with a pink heart and a stuffed teddy bear. "Ah! Wow...awesome. Thank you so much Hiroto-kun! I haven't had a stuffed animal since well...I was young." I caressed and the light brown fur and admired his big red bow that was tied at its neck. "Well I was on my way and saw a nice gift shop in the hotel so yah I'm glad you like it." As I was caressing its fur I noticed a tag attached to its paw, hmm? I picked it up and it read: (Huggable Teddy! Name him! Name him here_.) "Oh, am I suppose to name him?" Hiroto-kun then nodded and I look back at it. I smiled and placed it in Hiroto's hands, "Here I want you to name him please. You've done so much for me and really I owe YOU one. Hehe" He looks at me then he looked back at the teddy while examining him. "Well I'm not very good with names but...I'll try." He looks at the bear for a few seconds then closes his eyes. Wow it really takes him a while to name something huh? Hehe. I giggled a bit and he turns back at me. "What is it?" I stopped then covered my mouth, "Ah it's nothing." but a smile peeks through. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the bear. "...Miki-chan?" He said then turned to me for approval. I quickly nodded and smiled at him. "Miki-chan...kawaii! Arigato Hiroto-kun." He gave me back the bear and I give it a quick squeeze before placing it beside me. My mind suddenly takes a shift. Aoi-chan...I almost forgot, he might be with her. He can't be if he's doing all these things for me right?...I look down at the covers and give them a gentle squeeze. "Anyways Hiroto-kun...how are you doing?" I asked quietly then I heard, "Well I'm okay, the people at the studio are always asking about you though and so is Aoi-chan. They really miss you." He leaned back in the chair and pulled out some bandages. "Here let me change your bandages." He said softly as he removed my covers. I look down at my pajama bottoms then I roll them up to reveal the site of injury. They are stained a faint yellow...I hope it isn't getting infected. Hiroto-kun quickly but carefully removes the bandage and began to wipe my cut again. "Ouch..." I say as I gritted my teeth, never will I get used to alcohol. "Sorry..." He said but was focused to the point where he wasn't paying much attention. "Well looks like your body is starting to heal itself so I won't need to clean up the open wound anymore. However for the internal knee injury, time will heal it." He said professionally and I stare in awe, has he done this before? Yes...after the game show where I twisted my ankle...he helped me there too but why?! Aoi-chan..."Hiroto-kun Arigato." I pull down my pajama pants and cover myself again. I look down and laced my hands together anxiously, "Hiroto-kun I've been wanting to talk to you." He suddenly looks over at me as he threw away my old bandages. "What's wrong Kirari?...is this what you..." He looks at me and I nodded slowly. He again took a seat next to my bed to listen. I breathe in and out then try to say the words. "Hiroto-kun I want to say t-that sure I do like you being my partner for the drama but I just...can't." I don't look at him anymore, just look down at my covers. "Kirari? What's wrong? Did I do anything? Or perhaps...would you have preferred someone else?" He sounded upset which really is strange, he would be happy right now right? "It's just that I don't want to come between you and you know...so it would be easier for you." I fidget nervously with my hands...what is he going to say? "You saw didn't you..." He said quietly which surprised me. "You saw what happened that day in the studio, right?" He looked at me and I nodded slowly. "I saw what happened and left right after she confessed to you...I ran away." My throat has a lump in it as I try to hide tears. "Kirari, well what you did see was yes Aoi-chan confessing to me BUT," he looked directly into my eyes,"she wanted to rehearse her acting before this movie. She practiced with me that day." He told me assuredly yet don't know whether I should believe him or not..."Here, look." He pulled out his phone and gave it to me. I saw the conversation between him and Aoi-chan. As I was flipping I started to freak out, he's telling the truth! Dang...now I really have to tell him the truth. I gave the phone back to him where I stay silent. "So tell me Kirari, why were you avoiding me?" He asked sincerely and I look up at him then swallow. "I have to say the truth so here it goes..." He nods. "I saw that she "confessed" to you and got worked up...tears started streaming down my face and I ran away. I heard you open the door but I was gone before you can see me. I couldn't talk or even look at you without remembering what happened and the thought of you having a girlfriend...broke my heart. That's why I avoided you, that's why I wanted to change partners...I wanted to consider your feeling towards Aoi-chan. You always helped me and that broke my heart more thinking that you had a girlfriend you would rather spend time with..." I couldn't hold it back anymore and let the tears flow down my face. I look up at him...he seemed speechless of what he just heard knowing that I had just confessed to him. "K-Kirari...oh wow. No I didn't have a girlfriend but if I did you would be jealous? Does that mean you?...does that mean you..." He looks up at me and I look back, "Yes...yes Hiroto-kun I...like you." I pull the covers over my face and hide in them. What is he going to say?! What if he doesn't like me and now our friendship is ruined. I heard soft footsteps and a hand gently removed my covers but I had my hands over my face as well. "Kirari..." He removed my hands and smiled at me. "All this time I thought you were in love with Seiji..." He wiped my tear from my face then I blushed, "What would you do if I told you that I liked you too?..." He blushed but kept my gaze. Hands covered my mouth and I closed my eyes. Hiroto-kun...likes me too?...I open my eyes briefly keeping my hands which he then removed. "I always have Kirari...ever since day 1 of meeting you. I have and always did..." He stroked my hand and...I let him. "I liked you since our "date" with Seiji-kun remember? I held on to your shirt..." I smile at the memory. "Yah I do...that early?" He smiled with tears in his eyes. Hiroto-kun. "Hiroto..." I say quietly and wiped away his tears. He laughed and squeezed my hand with his. "You know how long I wanted to hear those words?" He said shakily and I start crying too. "Hiroto...I like you. I like you a lot." I smile and gently kiss the back of his hand. "Thank you." I say quietly...I close my eyes and I don't realize but I fall asleep..._

_I wake up slowly and find a vase of flowers in my bed stand with a card in it. Hmm? What happened...wait, did all that just happened or was I dreaming?! I sit up and pull out the card from the flowers which were my favorite. The flowers from the forest. I opened that card and I read: (Falling asleep on a guest, idiot! But from my heart I graciously accept your feelings. ~Hiroto K.) My heart starts racing and I cover my mouth with my hand. Wait I'm now...his?...or what? My head is spinning out if control and I check the time. 2:30. I fell asleep for an hour or two. I then find to my surprise on the other side of me a lunch prepared from Naa-san. I'm STARVING! "Arigato Naa-san! Ittatakimas!(sorry for spelling error)" I bite into my lunch and eat it in seconds. His girl?...friend. I'm now Hiroto's girlfriend. I smile and blush at the same time. So many tears and pain that goes into loving someone...love is never easy...but it's worth it. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First Love...ers**

_How quickly this all happened! I stared at the time...5. A couple hours ago a guy who always picked on me, calling me names, and helped me at the last second is really now...my boyfriend. Hiroto-kun..._

_My head is in swirls and I feel warm and fuzzy in the inside...this is what love feels like right? I'm not sure at what he is thinking right now at the moment but since _I'm his first..._I could just imagine! I'm still in bed and now a just watching some T.V. The vase of flowers right beside my bedside still catch my attention and I at least glance towards it like 90 times making sure it wasn't a dream. He definitely will come soon to wrap my nights bandage so I go ahead and get into my wheelchair again. "Ahh how can I keep doing this?! hehe" I say as I thrust my injured leg off the bed and into the chair. "Naa-san!" I yelled and my trusting little mama and papa like kitty comes out of the kitchen. "Do you mind if you can help me into the bath please?" I asked and with an enthusiastic "Naa!" he helps me into the bathroom. _

_SHHHH! "Ahhh..." I say as I slowly bend down in the warm water. "Arigato-ne!" I winked and then was left alone. I run my hand through the silky bubble sudded water and pick it up. Drip Drip Drip. Its different without Naa-san and my familiar strawberry shampoo I kept at my house. This cherry blossom one is going to have to do then! I smiled and washed myself thorough. I then stare at the bandages that were left near the bathroom mirror. Awa! Hiro- __**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **__ "AHh!" I suddenly say and hurry to finish up my bath. He's already here?!_

_"Ah Naa-san Arigato!" Hiroto says as he enters the room. He walks in and sees an empty bed, "Hmm? Where"s Kirari?" He then walks up too the vase of flowers and picks up then card, examines it, then places it down smiling. Haha that idiot is probably busy...doing what though? He stands up and sits on her bed. T.V is on though...He turns his head to his left side. Miki-chan. The little teddy is propped up against the pillow giving that same warm and happy grin. Can't believe she made me name this little thing! Though she probably would've picked a name like Crepe-chan! or something like that anyways haha. Wow...so much has happened this week. More specifically to her...She was called to be in a drama, came by plane (she's too excited for that), arrived knowing Cloudy was here, rehearsed and found out I was her partner, was kissed by Cloudy not to mention pretty much harassment from him, her pet being blackmailed along with herself, her knee, and now...me. Am I rushing into things to quickly?...Should I-_

_"Ah! H-hiroto-kun, konichiwa." I said as I entered the room limping with my night gown dress. "Kirari! ah yah...Konichiwa." He gets over to me and helps me into my wheel chair I left outside the bathroom door. I blushed as soon as he touches my shoulder. "There you go." He says and sits on the same chair he did earlier. "Arigato H-Hi.." I stop and my hand then naturally goes over my heart. I can"t even say his own name!? My face reddens but smiles. "Haha no problem Kirari but are you okay? What is it?" he asks and my heart beat quickens. How can he not know whats wrong?! Isn't he feeling this way too? "Ah ahaha its nothing but this...is new to me but I'll eventually get used to it." The last part has me looking down at his hands which were on his lap. He looks so cool and chilled...hehe. "R-right. About that Kirari...I wanted to ask you something." I looked up at him and nodded,"Mm". He shifts position and now is starting to look more nervous. So you can"t always look so calm and collected all the time...this is new to you too. "I know that you confessed to me earlier today and I'm really happy that you did but...", Oh no what is he saying...did I make a mistake telling him the truth?," I know that you went through a lot this past week and I was just wondering if you wanted to wait on this relationship to get things together again emotionally wise. So...would you like to start dating now or whenever you feel ready to?" He looked into my eyes with a blushed but serious face. What do I say?..._

_I smiled and shook my head. "Are being an idiot?" I say tenderly. He looks at me shocked and confused but lets me continue, "Sure I did go through things that dim my bubbly spirit and light but...you, Hiroto-kun, brought it back. You are the lighthouse to the raging storm that was occurring in my heart. Thank you...so much." One tear escaped my eye and slowly fell down my face. Like a raindrop before a storm of drops fall from the sky. He looks at me and closes his eyes, "Thats in the script idiot!" He smiles at me sincerely and then says," Okay, then let me say this." I look up at him and he comes to where I was with him kneeling down on both knees. (Not one! though I can make a series that can lead to that). "I will be here to protect you no matter what. I know you have that fighters spirit that can be pretty stubborn sometimes but I'll always be here for you Kirari and I will give my heart to you." His deep auburn eyes look into my crystal ones and I feel that warm and fuzzy sensation come into my insides again. "Hiroto...and I will protect you too. With the best of my ability will I give my all and my heart to you." This guy...how can one guy cause these tears to fall down my face?! He strokes my hand gently and holds it. "Well I hate to interrupt the mood but...I need to change your bandages!" He sticks out his tongue and starts heading towards his bag of medical supplies._

_This guy! He gets me so mad but hehe...he is mine. I smile with a blushed face. He comes over with fresh bandages and kneels to where he did before. "Hey I think its best if we did this while you are lying down." He says softly and I nod. Why did I choose to were my gown NOW? Now I have to...the thought makes my head explode. He lifts me easily and lays me on the covers of the bed. "Um..." I say nervously and begin to lift my dress slowly. "K-Kirari!" I stop and look at him. Whoa how red a guys face can become! He begins to pant but he didn't run all the way over here...this is more than just weird, its awkward! "I know this might be weird but I can close my eyes if that makes you feel better." He suggests and I consider it. "Hiroto-kun its just m-my knees! I don't think you will be able to se-" He places the back of his hand over my mouth and laughs, "Okay okay i get it!" He removes it and I start to blush again. I look down and again start to pick up my dress again. It came down to my calves so I stopped where my upper thighs were. My legs are so...white! I look up and him seeing what he's going to say...his face seems okay. "See! What were you thinking you little pervert?" He winks at me and I hit his shoulder, "Not funny Hiroto-kun!" But I smile again anyways while grabbing Miki-chan. He quickly replaced my old bandage with a new one then pulled my dress down. Did he really needed to do it?! I blushed and gripped the teddy bear tightly. "Well its almost 7:30 so I'll leave here pretty soon." He says while glancing at his phone. How time quickly flew by..._

_"SO...about the drama.' He then begins to say. "Hmm? Yah...what is it?" I asked and he looks at me again. "Looks like this will be easier huh? Now that we really are a- um- you know dating, this should be easier neh?" He says and I nodded happily. This should be easier now that we are going out. "But one thing..." He suddenly mentions and I looked at him confused, "Ore? Nani?" He smiles as me and says, "The kiss...that happens at the end of the drama, do you need to practice?" My face quickly reddens and I grip Miki-chan more tightly, "P-practice?!" I blurted out nervously. "You don't have to but since its okay now to do it...why not?" He sticks out his tongue and smiles. My hand comes over my mouth and I stroke it again remembering the cliff that I saw when arriving here at this beach. I was going to kiss someone there and at the time, I had NO idea who! But now thats its Hiroto-kun...I glance over at him who was looking at his phone while looking somewhat embarrassed and thought...it would be okay. He's now my boyfriend and thats what couples do and besides...how long have I waited for this moment?! So many times I wanted to confess my feelings but was scared...I had no idea how! So badly have I wanted to as soon as he got back from New York and how badly I wanted to scream when I saw Izumi-chan steal his first kiss on that game show...I may not be his first but I'm his GIRL first. I look up at him and say softly," Okay...for practice." _

_He looks at me with a surprised look and says, "Really?! Are you really sure Kirari?" I look into his eyes and nod slowly. I am sure and want this...badly. He gets up and kneels over the side of my bed while my heart is beating nonstop. This is it...my first kiss. He reached and touches my face tenderly with his hand and holds my face in it. He looks into my eyes and I do the same to his. His other hand finds mine and we laced them together. He's so close now...the inches that kept our face apart start to decrease. I close my eyes and waited. This is real, not a dream. Then...it happened. His soft mouth pressed onto mine carefully and sweetly. The gap between our faces closed and I can't even describe the feeling that I'm experiencing right now. Fireworks. His strong but delicate hands still on my face and his lips still gently pressed to mine. After a few seconds he steps back and releases his hands while having a red blush lightly painted on his cheeks. I still couldn't register what just happened into my head. The room was silent. I then stared at him and smiled sweetly, "Koi Hanabi...(love fireworks.)" He looked up at me suddenly and said, "That song! Was it intended towards...me?" I nodded shyly and squeezed Miki-chan. He smiled then sighed, "All this time...I thought it was for Seiji-kun. Yet never did I realize your feelings towards me and mine towards you. But now...its-" "Blossoming? Realized? Awakened?" I interrupted softly and he nodded. "Yah." He then pecked my cheek and stood up. "I'll check on you tomorrow and I'll see you on set next week kay? Oyasumi!" He then started to leave and I rubbed my cheek. My heart still beating even though he already left. Wow...yah thats all I could describe this feeling. So this is what it feels like...to have love. _

_(Hiroto's point of view) What just happened?! I think to myself as I enter into the elevator. Though this wasn't my first...Izumi-kun!...this was my first with the person I cared about and loved. I smiled and crossed my arms," Wonder if were going to "practice" again." Haha. She's...she's incredible...So long have I wanted to not only tell her my feelings but to kiss that angelic face of hers and now that its happened... I then still feel the fuzzy and warm feeling inside me and I touched my lips with my hand. So this is what it must feel like...to have love._

**_Thank you for reading! I know I know... it ends pretty abruptly. Just when things started getting spicy! OOH! haha JK but I'll make an actually story called, "The Raging Ocean and Rain." With an afterwards continuance so please don't get too freaked! So this is a completed story BUT I WILL continue it in my next story. Thank you SO much for reading and I'll see you soon! - Ally _**


End file.
